1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the splicing of large diameter flexible hoses, conveyor belts, and the like, having strands or cords of material with high tensile strength which reinforce the hose or belt. When a splice is made, the longitudinal strands or cords are secured together and the present invention relates particularly to a device for effectively stripping the elastomeric material longitudinally from an end portion of a hose or belt while leaving the longitudinal cords or strands exposed for subsequently splicing the hose or belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,238, issued June 26, 1973, for Irrigation Hose Coupling and Pull End, there is disclosed a relatively large diameter flexible irrigation hose which is pulled across an area being irrigated. This type of hose frequently becomes ruptured and it is economically desirable to splice such a hose rather than discard the whole length of hose inasmuch as such hoses are available only in long segments, such as a 600 foot hose. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,586, issued May 30, 1972, for Cord Reinforced Hose Splicing Method, there is disclosed a technique by which irrigation hoses are spliced in which the longitudinal reinforcing cords are exposed and secured together by tieing knots with the splice then being provided with inner and outer layers of vulcanizable elastomeric material. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,233, issued Mar. 12, 1974, for Hose Splicing Apparatus, there is disclosed a device for effectively repairing or splicing the hose.
While such devices have been effectively employed, considerable time and labor is required to strip the elastomeric material of the hose from the longitudinal reinforcing cords. In addition to the labor costs, relatively sharp knives or similar instruments are used which result in a safety hazard. Various types of manual implements have been provided for longitudinally stripping insulation from electric conductors and the like but to my knowledge there is no tool or apparatus available to longitudinally strip elastomeric material from an irrigation hose, a conveyor belt, or similar items having longitudinal flexible reinforcing strands or cords, so that such strands or cords may be fixedly interconnected in order to form a splice in the hose, belt, or similar device.